The heart with the spark tf love story
by Taytaylovesuforever
Summary: A normal 16 year old girl is the great ,great grand daughter of Sam witwikky. One day after buying her first car and discovering a bracelet in her glove departments in her room, she soon discovers that she is not alone. And that her grandfather's past as come back to bite her. Also will she fall in love with an non humanly object that appears to be or use to be Sam's old guardian?
1. Chapter 1classes

crystal 's prov.

* * *

I ran across the damp grounds ,trying to get away from those dogs! Uh! why can't they just let me be?

They were on my tail and I decided to go faster.

I snarled in anger ,trying to find away out of this.

They probably mistaken me for one of those volturi members! Yuck!

It's because I have red pure eyes with gold mixed into it.

I know uncommon right.

I have the ability to read minds, fast reflexes and to not drink humans, even if they do smell pretty good.

I read one of the wolves in the back of me 's mind.

"you stupid dogs! Stop chasing me!"I yelled into their brains.

I herd one chuckle and I got a response back.

"maybe if you weren't one of those bloodsuckers trying to kill Nessie we wouldn't be!"

"what! I am not one of those cru some ones! I drink deer blood you mutts!"I yelled into their heads.

"she's lying!"it sounded like a girl in the distance.

"no .lets stop. "one of the wolves said making them stop chasing me.

I stopped a few feet away.

"so ?your a vegetarian? Too?" the big black one said.

"yes ,indeed, I don't harm any humans, I was one of them you know!" I said out loud.

"then, why are you here? To visit the Cullen's I purpose? "the other one said in a question.

"who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"wait maybe she's that bloodsucker Alice saw in her vision!"the other wolf said.

"no ,Alice said she was a threat! I don't think this one's a threat to us ,even if she's not a newborn. "the black one said.

i rolled my eyes at them.

"then why are you here! "the black one snapped making a step forward.

"hunting grounds."I told them.

"then you are way! Out of your league sister cause you just stepped into both of our territories! "the other one snapped.

"oh?"I said questioned.

"is that all have to say for yourself !bloodsucker! "the black one yelled at me.

I growled a big snarl at him.

"ok ,then I went into a strange territory with the so called muddy dogs that smell like idiots and another coven of vampires great!"i growled.

I herd one chuckle.

"wait you herd about us ?"the other one said.

"yes, you are known as the giant wolves that smell disgusting!"I chuckled. "you guys really need to take a bath!"I covered my knows almost laughing.

I herd one growl and one rolled his eyes.

"so you want us to show you to the Cullen's or not?!"the black one snapped.

"no!" I snapped at them taking off.

"get her! "the black one yelled an I herd their feet moving and their loud barking.

Crap! their signaling them!

or please don't be more dogs !oh please! I hate their smell!

Then all of a sudden a vampire with bronze brown hair and golden eyes stepped in front me making me do a front flip into a tree.

I groaned in anger, soon quickly getting up to fight .I didn't want to die! not currently today!

I looked towards him in anger and ripped out a snarl and he just stood there no harmed done."wait! I just need to talk to you! "he quickly said.

I glared at him, it was a trick!

"no it isn't I swear just calm down and we'll talk...alone..."he told me and I soon calmed down when the horrible smell went away.

"what is your name? Where did you come from?" He slowly asked me and I decided to answer.

"my name is crystal ,I am a nomad from Montana."I told him and he nodded.

"I am Edward Cullen and I live here with my vampire family. here, "he pointed to the soil in the ground.


	2. Chapter 1Class

crystal 's prov.

* * *

I ran across the damp grounds ,trying to get away from those dogs! Uh! why can't they just let me be?

They were on my tail and I decided to go faster.

I snarled in anger ,trying to find away out of this.

They probably mistaken me for one of those volturi members! Yuck!

It's because I have red pure eyes with gold mixed into it.

I know uncommon right.

I have the ability to read minds, fast reflexes and to not drink humans, even if they do smell pretty good.

I read one of the wolves in the back of me 's mind.

"you stupid dogs! Stop chasing me!"I yelled into their brains.

I herd one chuckle and I got a response back.

"maybe if you weren't one of those bloodsuckers trying to kill Nessie we wouldn't be!"

"what! I am not one of those cru some ones! I drink deer blood you mutts!"I yelled into their heads.

"she's lying!"it sounded like a girl in the distance.

"no .lets stop. "one of the wolves said making them stop chasing me.

I stopped a few feet away.

"so ?your a vegetarian? Too?" the big black one said.

"yes ,indeed, I don't harm any humans, I was one of them you know!" I said out loud.

"then, why are you here? To visit the Cullen's I purpose? "the other one said in a question.

"who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"wait maybe she's that bloodsucker Alice saw in her vision!"the other wolf said.

"no ,Alice said she was a threat! I don't think this one's a threat to us ,even if she's not a newborn. "the black one said.

i rolled my eyes at them.

"then why are you here! "the black one snapped making a step forward.

"hunting grounds."I told them.

"then you are way! Out of your league sister cause you just stepped into both of our territories! "the other one snapped.

"oh?"I said questioned.

"is that all have to say for yourself !bloodsucker! "the black one yelled at me.

I growled a big snarl at him.

"ok ,then I went into a strange territory with the so called muddy dogs that smell like idiots and another coven of vampires great!"i growled.

I herd one chuckle.

"wait you herd about us ?"the other one said.

"yes, you are known as the giant wolves that smell disgusting!"I chuckled. "you guys really need to take a bath!"I covered my knows almost laughing.

I herd one growl and one rolled his eyes.

"so you want us to show you to the Cullen's or not?!"the black one snapped.

"no!" I snapped at them taking off.

"get her! "the black one yelled an I herd their feet moving and their loud barking.

Crap! their signaling them!

or please don't be more dogs !oh please! I hate their smell!

Then all of a sudden a vampire with bronze brown hair and golden eyes stepped in front me making me do a front flip into a tree.

I groaned in anger, soon quickly getting up to fight .I didn't want to die! not currently today!

I looked towards him in anger and ripped out a snarl and he just stood there no harmed done."wait! I just need to talk to you! "he quickly said.

I glared at him, it was a trick!

"no it isn't I swear just calm down and we'll talk...alone..."he told me and I soon calmed down when the horrible smell went away.

"what is your name? Where did you come from?" He slowly asked me and I decided to answer.

"my name is crystal ,I am a nomad from Montana."I told him and he nodded.

"I am Edward Cullen and I live here with my vampire family. here, "he pointed to the soil in the ground.


End file.
